The present invention is directed generally to an automatic power door opener and more particularly to a touch actuated door opener such that touching pressure against a pivoted door will actuate a power source to move the door to its open position. Even more specifically, the invention is directed to a trash housing of the type wherein the cover over an open topped trash receptacle has a swinging access door connected to a touch actuated door opener. Accordingly, when it is desired to dispose of trash in the receptacle, opening pressure against the door causes the automatic door opener to raise the door to its open position, hold for a predetermined time and then allow it to return to the closed position.
In many business establishments and in fast food restaurants in particular, trash receptacles are provided as a housing with a swinging door hinged across the top. It is difficult to dispose of trays of paper cups and food wrappers since the door tends to swing down against the trash preventing it from being easily dumped into the receptacle. It is generally a two-hand operation, one for holding the door open and the other for dumping the trash into the receptacle. A customer carrying a child, briefcase or the like therefore has a very difficult time assisting the establishment by disposing of his trash.
Various types of automatic door openers are known but all have certain limitations. A floor mat actuator for a trash housing door would cause the door to be opened even by passersby. A power opener for a trash housing door could alternately be actuated by an infrared light across the front of the door but the beam could be rendered inoperative by food spilled on the sender or receiver. Furthermore, the infrared actuator would likely require some modification of the housing itself and could be actuated by a customer standing close to the receptacle. The same would be true of other types of presence detectors.
Regardless of the type of actuator, it is undesirable to provide a mechanical linkage to the door which will render the door inoperative if the power unit fails. It is also important that the door be automatically reopened if it is contacted while being closed.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic touch actuated door opener.
Another object is to provide a touch actuated door opener for the swinging door of a trash housing.
Another object is to provide a touch actuated door opener which can be easily installed without altering the outside of a trash housing.
Another object is to provide an automatic touch actuated door opener which is usable with virtually any door.
Finally, it is an object to provide an automatic touch actuated door opener which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.